l1b3r7yfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Scenes for L1B3R7Y
Here are clips that could show scences in L1B3R7Y; Hugh Lord Visits the British Civil War Memorial in Birmingham after his 2nd Election Victory. A time of memory and solace for a man who lost so much. He sees the statue of Diane Fitzgerald the Former First lady of the United Republic and Lucas Fitzgerald the 1st President of the United Republic. He visits on the 1st of June 2055, he visits each year on the date the war started. To respect the men who died fighting and to remind him to keep their memory alive. Hugh Lord and Alyssa Lord arriving at Westminster Cathedral in 2076, for the wedding of the newly restored royal family 10 years earlier with the marriage of Princess Elizabeth the daughter of King George VII to Richard Harpenton. His arrival upstaged everyone including the Prime Minister, as a very well respected figure. He enters to "I vow to thee my Country", one of Hugh's favorites. In late 2054, after the failures over the resettlement program in Northern Ireland causing huge civil unrest in the province, rising inflation and constant attacks on trade unions. Tracy Dunstable, a formidable Freedom GB MP is challenging his presidency and is running against him forcing a primary in the party, so she can run on the Freedom GB ticket in the 2055 election. Jacinda Thomas, one of the Freedom GB MP 's in "The gang of Four" enters the race as requested by Hugh as too distract and force Tracy to go on the defensive facing off against two opponents. In exchange Hugh promised the Vice Presidency to Jacinda if she follows the plan and Hugh wins the Primary. However tension is brewing between the too Jacinda feels like she being taken advantage of. In May 2034 the last pockets of Al-Sharika and Communist sympathies who were outnumbered 5 to 1 held out against the approaching BLF Forces in Bexhill on the south coast of England. The BLF were pushing through the town in light tanks and armoured cars supported by an earlier artillery barrage which left the town in ruins, to eliminate the last Al-Sharika and communist bastions. Both Al-Sharika and the Communists had a shaky alliance but united in desperation against their common foe, the BLF. They fought but ultimately had to make a last stand in a tower block as the BLF sieged it. In June 2049, just before Hugh Lord began organising his presidential campaign. He was forced to return from Astoria, to his Bolton South East Constituency to give a eulogy at a funereal. The funereal was for a young woman who had been killed in a tragic accident where she crashed her car in the local canal, rumour was Hugh Lord had ignored request from residents to place barriers next to the road in order to prevent this. So Hugh Lord decided to give a passionate speech for the families loss. Eventually Hugh Lord discover that the provision for river and canal safety was placed under the supervision of the Labour mayor of Greater Manchester. But this eulogy proved the capable ability Hugh Lord had to command a room.Category:H